


Internal Conflict

by ghostie360



Category: Call of Duty
Genre: Atlas - Freeform, Blacklight Virus - Freeform, British Character, Burns, Call of Duty - Freeform, Confusion, Death, Emotions, F/M, Falling In Love, Feels, Friendship/Love, Hurt/Comfort, Love/Hate, Old Friends, Pain, Past Relationship(s), Scars, Strong Female Characters, modern warfare - Freeform, prototype - Freeform, what a bitch
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-04
Updated: 2015-06-16
Packaged: 2018-04-02 21:41:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 9,277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4074823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ghostie360/pseuds/ghostie360
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Kingfish Price and Alexis have been missing for years and Soap has moved on. One is found first and suffers both mentally and physically, but all will be affected in the events that follow...</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Continuation of - I'm Glad You Were The New Guy</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This will be taking a slightly different approach to my other MW storyline, its going to focus more on the characters rather than the games story. Also the events that follow will render most of my one shots obsolete, but we can always pretend that they still work :D  
> Also those who dont know my writing if its in italics and not in speech marks then its probably the characters thoughts, this will be a main addition to this story.  
> I hope you like it!

Ghost looked at the photo of the team, Soap, Price, Alexis, Roach, and himself. This was before Kingfish… before they lost Price and Alexis. Ghost was thrown back in to the memory… Price staying on the field and the helicopter was about to take off, Soap shouting at him. Ghost remembered the look she gave him as she jumped out of the back and ran over to help Price. Soap stopped shouting and the others just stared after them as they took off, the shooting below intensified then stopped… they left them behind.

Ghost never brought himself to tell Alexis the way he felt about her, it would have freaked Soap out, but he had moved on now. Lucy, was the new Sargent, only joined a few weeks ago; she immediately took a shine to Soap, and they started dating soon after. Ghost disliked her; she was obnoxious, arrogant, and thought she was god’s gift to the world. He felt she was trying to replace Alexis. Though that wouldn’t happen, she was nowhere near as good; _daddy_ got her in to the Task force. He also felt a slight lack of respect for Soap now too; he had told Alexis that he could never like anyone else in the same way.

Even though a couple of years had passed, Ghost had always felt that she was out there somewhere, and she would have her heartbroken finding out that he had moved on.

He was happy that Soap, and Roach were out in Russia. As it left him to have some down time, but also it meant that he was stuck at the base with Lucy and a few of the others.

“What you doing?”

Ghost tucked the photo in to one of his pockets “That’s none of your business”.

Lucy frowned “What was that?”

“Just a picture” He muttered.

“What picture?” She kept pestering him.

“It was the one of the old team, with Price and Alex. You know the two people who sacrificed themselves for our survival.” He snapped at her.

“Why are you always so weird with me? I only asked” She asked.

“They were good people, and it shouldn’t have happened. They were both great Captains” He sighed.

“Was she? John only talks about Price, and even then it’s not often” She sat down next to him.

“ _Was Alexis a good leader?_ Of course she was; more experienced than MacTavish, how can you not know this?” He looked at her confused. “She’s the daughter of Imran Zakhaev; she dealt with more in those few years than you will your whole life.”

“Why doesn’t he talk about her then?” She continued to pester him.

“Alexis and Soap were together since Al-Asad died, up until Kingfish, when she chose to help Price in keeping some of the pressure off our heli, and we left without them. We don’t know what happened” He told her.

“So they’re dead then?” She said casually.

“How about you show some respect, they would have been your superior officers, and if they had come with us we wouldn’t have needed to bring you here” He got up and left, heading to his room.

_What’s wrong with these people? I hope they get back soon; I want to know what’s going on._ Ghost thought as he took of his mask and sunglasses. He put them on the desk next to another photo; just of him and Alexis. They were already good friends, though Ghost couldn’t help but want more… _If I ever see you again Alex, I promise that I’ll tell you, and I’ll never do what Soap has done._


	2. Chapter 2

“Nikolai! We’re at the top of the favela surrounded by militia! Bring the chopper to the market, do you copy, over!” Soap radioed to him as the task force ran through the streets.

“Ok my friend, I am on the way!” He responded.

Before heading to the market, he went to the other side of the village first. He saw them waiting by the landing zone, one stepped forwards and waved to him. He landed and let that one on, then proceeded to the market.

“Thank you for picking me up mate. This is the only chance I’ve had to get out of here” they sat down in the pilot’s seat next to him.

“It is fine, how long has it been now?” Nikolai asked.

“About two years. Where are you headed?”

“Top of the market” they were approaching it now.

“Nikolai! ETA 20 seconds, be ready for immediate dust off!” Soaps voice came through the radio.

“That may not be fast enough, I see more militia closing in on the market!” Nikolai called back.

They soon went to a different area on the rooftops and waited for the Task Force to get in.

“Is it really them?”

“Yes, I haven’t seen any of them for ages as well” Nikolai looked at their covered face.

Soon enough they were all in, after having to go and get Roach they turned their attention to the person sitting with Nikolai.

“Aren’t you going to introduce us Nikolai?” It was Chemo that spoke.

It was a woman, wearing some combats and what looked like an army issued t-shirt; her face was covered by a balaclava. She walked over to Soap.

Soap couldn’t take his eyes off hers; they looked familiar yet different; harsher, and colder. She stood in front of him and handed him some dog tags.

Soap eyed the tags, and then looked up at her with his mouth open. “Alex?” he whispered.

She took off her mask, and nodded. “I said that I’d find you one day.” She sat next to him.

Soap was too stunned to speak, but Lucy did instead. “I thought you were dead” She put bluntly.

“Oh yeah I’m so dead, aren’t I?” Her voice was filled with sarcasm. “Who are you?” Alexis frowned. Ghost could see the conflict that was going to happen.

“I’m Sargent Lucy Ross, John’s girlfriend” She slipped her hand in to the crook of his arm, looking smug.

Alexis looked like she’d just been slapped. Snatching back her tags she glared at Soap, then got up and sat as far from everyone else as she could.


	3. Chapter 3

_Why did I even bother…_ she wondered. Feeling someone’s arm around her shoulders, she turned expecting to see Soap. It was Ghost instead. She looked towards Soap he had his face in his hands, and _Lucy_ had her arm around him, telling him something. Roach and the others looked towards her and gave her a small smile.

“I guess that I couldn’t have been that special, could I?” She whispered to Ghost.

 _I think you’re special…_ he thought,  wanting to tell her how he felt, but he knew that wouldn’t help, and it might make things worse. “He’s a dick, I knew that you were out there somewhere, no one would believe me though.”

“At least you had faith in me… How long have they been together?” She asked him quietly.

“You’re the best friend anyone could ask for, of course I did” He smiled a little, though it was covered by his mask. “Only a few weeks, I think she’s a pain in the arse too if that helps, only here because her dads a commander”.

She smiled a little at him “Thanks”. But she soon looked down again “I’m not surprised, she sure seems like it”.

“Don’t worry, he might come round, it took him a while to get over you” He squeezed her shoulder.

“I didn’t manage to get over him...” She lent on his shoulder.

“I’ll always be here if you want to talk.” He murmured to her.

“Thanks mate, am I still a part of the Task Force or what?” She looked up at him.

“I’m sure that you’ll be reinstated, you were a good Captain” He smiled.

“Ok then, where are we going now?” She smiled a little back.

“We’re headed to the sub; the General is going to tell us where we’re heading then”

Alexis stayed leaning on Ghosts shoulder, watching Soap and Lucy. He was smiling now at something she’d said, _at least she makes him happy_ , she though. Soap caught her eye a few seconds later and they both looked away quickly. _Why can’t it go back to the way things were? Now I’ve lost him and Price… At least Ghost’s the same._ Alexis drifted off to sleep.

Ghost woke her up a few hours later. “Alex, we’re boarding the sub now” He helped her up, and walked with her to the dock.

Once boarded the others went to their rooms, Alexis looked around, feeling lost. She found a sofa and sat down.

“Alex, can I have a word?” Soap muttered.

“I don’t have anything to say.” She said firmly, not looking at him.

“I’m not surprised… I’m sorry I, I thought you were dead… and Lucy, I don’t know how to explain it, it would hurt her so much if I left her… I don’t know what to tell you Alex…” He mumbled.

“I never stopped loving you John, but maybe it’s time I started… From the moment me and Price got captured and separated, I tried to get back to you.” She said.

“What stopped you from getting back?” Soap wasn’t sure he wanted to hear the answer.

“Makarov contacted me when they took Price away. He gave me a chance; technically I’m part of the Russian army, working for him. It’s a bit creepy really, apparently he has a slight _interest_ with me, and he put me in Rio, to keep an eye on Rojas. As much as I hate the man, he saved me. There haven’t been any opportunities to leave until we heard that Nikolai was coming, so I got him to pick me up.” She still didn’t look at him.

“You work for Makarov? And what do you mean interest?” He said quietly.

“Used to, but only because I had to… if it had been an option I would have gone with Price, but I don’t know where he is now” She lowered her head further. “I’m not really sure, he didn’t make me do anything, I told him that I was leaving and he was fine with it. It was just really strange, like he was always there somehow, _watching_ ” she shuddered a little.

Soap sighed, “Ok then… There’s a spare room, it’s in between Ghost’s and Roach’s. There will be some spare clothes in there”.

She started to walk off.

“Alex… I really am sorry…” He called after her.

She continued to walk to her room, ignoring him thinking, _I loved you John, and you choose that little shit over me…_

She went in to the room and found a new t shirt and some combats, they fitted alright, if maybe a little big. She lay on her bed, _I wonder if Roach is busy, I haven’t seen him properly yet_.


	4. Chapter 4

She knocked on his door “Hey Roach are you busy?”

The door opened. “Well he probably isn’t, but this is my room” It was Ghost.

Alexis rolled her eyes, but laughed a little “You always look so weird without your mask”.

“Well thanks, Roach’s room is over there when you’ve finished insulting me” He replied.

“Well are you busy? I’ve got nothing to do” She gave him a pouty look.

He opened the door some more and let her in, “and what do you mean _I look weird without my mask_?”

Sitting down on his bed she shrugged “I don’t know, it just makes you look… a little bit childish”.

“Well you and Roach are the youngest so why not pick on him?” He laughed a little sitting next to her.

“Because you still look younger than he does, probably as you never take off your mask your face never gets too badly hurt” She poked his cheek.

“Is that a complement? I feel privileged” He joked.

“You should, how often do I compliment people” she raised an eyebrow.

“I don’t know, you’re an alright wench when you put your mind to it…” He smirked, looking at her.

“ _Wench_? I don’t think so mate” She threw one of the pillows at him, and it hit him squarely in the face.

“You want to fight me?” He flung it back at her, but it was a soft throw that bounced off her arm.

“What kind of throw was that? God, maybe you should put on the mask, it might turn you back in to a man” She giggled, “Your more of the wench than I am”.

“Well look whose back to being rude” He folded his arms and turned away, pretending to be hurt.

Alexis put her arms around him and uncrossed his arms “You wouldn’t like me if I was some boring girly girl”.

“Hmm, I guess your right there” Ghost rolled his eyes at her.

“Excuse me but I’m nearly always right, thank you. Anyway, what are you doing next” She looked in to his blue eyes.

“I don’t know, Soap’ll come and tell us when he knows.” He shrugged.

“Oh, I take it he’s in charge of all you guys now” She spoke quietly.

“It would have been you… I would have preferred it to be you.” He added softly.

“I wanted to stay; I just couldn’t leave Price there, after everything he had done for me… Wait, what?” She looked at him confused.

“What?” He didn’t look at her.

“What did you mean by _you’d_ have preferred it?” Alexis looked at him more intently now.

“I… it doesn’t matter, do you want to see if there’s any food going” He stood up abruptly and opened the door.

Alexis watched him stutter, but got up and followed him anyway, _have I missed something here?_ She thought.


	5. Chapter 5

They walked towards the canteen together in silence. _Maybe I should just tell her now… no, it’ll be too soon_ , Ghost thought as they walked.

They went in to the small canteen together; Alexis got herself some water and sat at the far side of the table.

Sitting next to her Ghost asked “Where have you been for so long then?”

“I just explained this to Soap” She sighed.

“Oh it doesn’t matter then, I was just wondering” He said quickly.

“It’s ok, I’m sure he’ll tell you if you ask him. But don’t get freaked out, I kinda used to work for Makarov.” She scanned his face for any major reactions.

“Well… ok then, at least you’re ok, right?” He frowned at her.

“Hmm? Yeah I’m fine, no need to worry” She smiled.

At this point a few more of the team came in including Roach. He quickly walked over to her and gave her a hug.

“It’s great to see you again Alex” He smiled letting her go.

“Good to see all you too kid” She laughed.

He sat down next to Ghost “ _Kid_? I’m the same age as you”.

“Still a little bit younger though” She said sipping her water.

The rest of the team came in shortly after, including Soap and Lucy.

“You don’t have to stay if you don’t want to” Ghost whispered to her.

“No, I need to be mature about this, the sooner I get used to it the better” She gave him a small smile.

Whilst they all ate Soap told them about going to an oil rig the early the next morning, before heading to the Gulag. The plan seemed plausible to Alexis, go in get the hostages, then get 627.

Alexis didn’t eat much; she found it hard to concentrate with Soap and Lucy together just across the table. She turned to Ghost “Hey, I don’t feel too good, what should I do with my stuff?”

“It’s ok I’ll take it” He said.

“Thanks, I’ll see you later” She got up and headed out of the room, giving Soap a small glance. He didn’t notice it but Lucy did, and she followed her out of the room.

“What’s wrong Alexis don’t you like being around me and John?” She called after her in the hall.

“What?” Alexis whipped around to face her.

“Can’t you stand to see him with someone else?” Lucy sneered.

“It’s nothing to do with that.” She lied.

“Don’t get all upset and shoot yourself like your pathetic brother did” Lucy started laughing at her.

“What happened to him is none of your fucking business, what’s your problem with me?” Raising her voice slightly, Alexis walked up to Lucy.

“I don’t think you ever deserved someone like John, you abandoned him when he was hurt. Like the rest of your family, you are a waste of space. They were all killed, right? Maybe you should have been as well on Kingfish.” She glared at her, eyes blistering with hate.

“You know nothing of Kingfish… I agree with you on my Father and Brother, but no one here knew my mother, she was a good person, do you think that she _deserved_ to get cancer and die? I wouldn’t worry about it, from what I’ve heard of your skills, _you_ probably won’t have to see me after the next mission.” Alexis looked down at her, managing to stay calm, just.

“She had cancer?” Lucy looked a bit more edgy now, but shook her head and pushed it aside. “Are you trying to say that I might die on the next mission?”

“Yes, and I’m not the only one to think it…” She pushed Lucy against the wall. “I don’t give a fuck what your father thinks, you are a piss poor excuse for a soldier, and you don’t belong here. You’re to shit to be in any army in my opinion, and if you dare talk to me like that again I will have you removed from this environment” Alexis shouted her face next to Lucy’s. “Got it?” She pushed her harder holding her neck.

“Yes” Lucy choked.

“Yes what?” she smiled at her.

“Yes… Captain” She gasped for breath upon the release of her throat.

“Don’t you forget it. Keep the fuck away from me” Alexis strode back to her own room and lay down on her bed. _She’ll go and tell Soap what I’ve done now… Fuck me, what a messed up bitch…_ she thought.


	6. Chapter 6

A few minutes later someone came in. “I don’t care what you have to say Soap, if you think its right for her to criticize me based on my family, insult my mother constructed on things she doesn’t know, and then tell me that I deserved to die in Kingfish, then that’s your choice. I meant what I said; she’s a shit soldier in both ability and mentality.” Alexis spoke more calmly now, met with no reply, she sat up to see Ghost holding a sandwich. “Oh, sorry I thought…” She trailed off.

Ghost sat down next to her and gave her the sandwich “Actually we kinda heard it; Soap said you could handle it so he told us not to interfere”.

“You heard what she said?” Alexis put the sandwich on the table next to her.

“Yeah… He isn’t mad at you, just a pissed off with Lucy. She had no right saying that to you” He gently put his arm around her.

Alexis looked up at Ghost; he was looking at his feet. “Is there anything you’d like to tell me Simon?” Alexis said.

“What do you mean” He said shifting his gaze to her.

“You’ve barely let me out of your sight since the helicopter” She raised an eyebrow.

“Hey, you came to see me when we got here” He glanced away.

“You know exactly what I mean” She sighed.

Ghost shifted next to her, his cheeks going red.

“How long have you felt like this?” She asked him quietly.

“…Since I met you; I knew that you were with Soap, I couldn’t tell you” He looked at the floor.

Alexis couldn’t deny the way she felt about Ghost, _he’s a great guy, do I like him that much though?_ “Did it hurt? Seeing me with him, everyday?”

“It still hurts, because I know that you don’t feel the same way about me” He looked up at her.

Alexis could see the pain she’d put him through, and put her arms around him “I’m sorry, I never meant to make you feel like this”.

He hugged her back “I know, and I’m not trying to hurt you either”.

“You haven’t hurt me, do you want to go and watch a film or something?” She lifted his head up to face her.

He just nodded and they went to the rec room. Alexis found the set of _Lord of the Rings_ and put it on. They sat together with Alexis’s head on his shoulder eating the sandwich he gave her, and Ghost resting his head on top of hers. _Just like what Soap used to do,_ she thought.

They got through the first and halfway through the second before Ghost fell asleep. But Alexis couldn’t, she was kept awake by random thoughts, old photos of her and Soap morphed in to her and Ghost, memories of him changed, he was wearing Ghosts mask on missions, he had blonde hair and blue eyes now. _What am I doing_ she thought _, it could work with Ghost, but so soon… do I even like him in that way? I can’t keep leading him along. Maybe after the next mission, I need to think…_


	7. Chapter 7

Alexis woke the next morning at 04:32 Ghost was twitching next to her still asleep. “Hey, Simon?” She gave him a little shake to wake him up.

He blinked at her. “What’s up?” He started to rub his eyes.

“We need to get ready, we’ll be going in a bit” She pulled him up and then went to find the others.

They ran in to Robot who was already in his wetsuit. “I was just coming to find you guys, we’re in the next room on the right” He told them.

They walked in to the room and Ghost went to his locker and pulled out his suit. Alexis walked up to Soap “Hey, is there one for me?”

“Uhh let me check, what’s your size?” He said heading to a different locker.

“You know what my size is John” She said awkwardly.

“Yeah, course I do, sorry” He said quietly. He handed her a suit a few minutes later.

“Thanks, I’ll go and get changed” she turned to leave.

Soap took her arm “I’m really sorry about what Lucy said, I think you handled it pretty well…”

“Considering I’ve got a really nasty temper when I’m pushed, yeah, thanks.” She pulled away from his hand and went back to her room.

After putting on her wetsuit she went back to the others, only to be met by a few stares. “What’s wrong guys… never seen a woman in a really tight wetsuit before?” She laughed, and so did a few of the others.

Roach came up to her and handed a gun to her as well as flippers, mask and the rest. “I’ve got to admit, you look pretty damn good in that” he nudged her.

“I know” She winked. “Doesn’t the Sargent have a good figure or something?” She asked.

“I think a plank has more figure if I’m honest” He laughed. “Come on were going to be heading out now”.

The first room of hostages was cleared and secured quickly. They moved up to the second deck and towards the next hostages.

“Heli, get down!” Soap ordered.

Soon it was clear and they breached the next room. After clearing it one of the Russians radios flared up. “Looks like we’re going to have company Sir” Ghost said.

“You want to get some C4 on the bodies” Alexis told them, “then get to an elevated position; Soap will tell you when to blow it. Now let’s move” She looked at Soap who nodded.

Their plan worked, but they were now in clear sight of all the Russians. “We need to move up!” Soap said. They moved up and Lucy started to fall behind.

“Get to the next deck!” Soap shouted “Alex! Make sure everyone gets there”.

“No worries” She called back.

Waiting at the bottom of the stairs she counted everyone as they passed her. _One short, shit!_ She thought. Running back across the second deck she spotted Lucy in some smoke, next to one of the large gas containers, it was leaking, she knew it would blow soon.

Alexis sprinted towards her and pushed Lucy away from it. Not knowing who it was Lucy fired a few rounds, making the container shatter, sending out metal fragments and fire.


	8. Chapter 8

Alexis was knocked over by the blast and stunned. Noticing fire on her side when she came around, she rolled on the ground to put out most of it, the rest she patted out. A searing pain spiked down her then the blood came, soon enough it trickled out of the slices in her and down the huge burn on her left side. The surrounding area of her wetsuit had melted away and into her skin.

Lucy just stared at her “Ale… Captain! Your side, I…”

“Don’t. Just get your arse up on to the next deck, tell Soap what happened” She ordered.

“What about you?” Lucy asked getting up.

“I’ll catch up in a bit, just get fucking moving. Now!” She shouted.

Lucy ran up the stairs and across the deck, there was no sign of them. _Must be on the next deck_ she thought. She found them on the next stairs.

Soap looked at her; she was shaking and had a small cut on the side of her head. “What’s wrong?!” He held both of her arms.

“Alexis, she… she came to get me and she pushed me away from the gas thing… It exploded.” She could feel tears pricking at her eyes.

“Where’s Alex?” Soap looked at her.

“She was so close to it… it cut and burned her, all over her arm, side, and leg… she said she’d catch up” She muttered, still shaking.

Soap shouted down his radio “Alex?! Where are you?”

It stayed silent for a few seconds before she replied “I’m fine Soap, you’ve got to keep moving.”

“You’re hurt…” He started.

“I know, I’ll get there, just wait at the helicopter for me. And that’s an order” Alexis’s voice was quieter now.

“Everyone move up, let’s get those hostages” Soap told them after a while.

Ghost felt distraught, wanting to help her. But he knew that it couldn’t be too bad if she didn’t ask for help.

Alexis used the wall for support as she slowly moved up the deck. The blood was still dripping down her side, leaving a small trail behind her. After getting up the stairs she felt weaker, _I’ve got to keep going, there must be a medic and supplies on the heli_ she told herself. Stumbling across the next deck she held her side, in an attempt to stop the bleeding. She had to crawl up the final set of stairs, _the helicopters just over there, you can do it, don’t go in to shock, you’re ok…_ she pulled herself on to her feet using the railing. Then lurched through the crates and building, breathing heavily she felt her head spin, and collapsed on the floor before the steps to the helipad.


	9. Chapter 9

Peasant saw her fall and ran over. He took one look at her and shouted for help. Semi-conscious she heard shouting and felt someone pick her up, then lying her down in the helicopter; she winced as she was placed.

“It’ll be ok Alexis; you’ve just lost a lot of blood. Can you still hear me?” She didn’t recognise the voice but nodded in return, _must be the medic_ she thought.

“You’ll be ok, they can fix you” Someone said to her.

She couldn’t think straight, not knowing who said it she opened her eyes, everything was blurry to start. Everyone she could see was wearing Ghosts mask, _your hallucinating, just focus on yourself, don’t pass out, don’t._ She kept thinking to herself, but it didn’t work and she gave in to the beckoning darkness.

The medic cleaned the cuts, _so many of them… not too deep, should be fine to sew_ he thought. He worked fast stitching up the slices in her side, leg, and arm. He cleaned her scorched skin next, removing as much of the dried blood as he could. _Something cold, something cold…_ he searched through his kit and found his water, _not much but better than nothing_.

He poured a little water on to the worst part of her burn on her arm and ribs, then dampened one of the dressings and placed it over them. “Can we move any faster?!” He called over to the pilot.

“I’m trying my best mate” the pilot called back.

“ _Fuck_ ” he said under his breath, _let’s hope you can last that long…_ he thought.

By the time they had landed Alexis was barely breathing, she was pale and shivering. The medic carried her in to the large warehouse; it had been converted in to a makeshift hospital for all friendly forces in Russia.

The Doctors showed him to an empty bed, and he lay her down. The nurses put a ventilator tube down her throat so she could at least breathe properly, then numerous IV tubes in to her right hand and arm, before putting her on a heart monitor.

“Are her vitals stable?” The doctor asked and the nurses nodded. “Get the wetsuit off her; cut around the melted parts, we’ll have to remove later, if we can.” He told them.

The nurses slowly removed the suit, and put a baggy t-shirt and sweatpants on her; they tied the shirt at the side so it didn’t cover the burn as much, and put sterile bandages on the part down her leg and hip.

“The rest of her team will probably be here in a couple of hours, is that alright?” The helicopter medic asked.

“That should be fine.” The doctor told him.       

The medic nodded and headed outside to sit with the pilot and wait for the others.

 _Why can’t I feel my side? Must be painkillers. Why can’t I open my eyes then, I don’t think I’m in a coma, am I? Maybe it’s from shock and blood loss, yeah that sounds about right, must have made me weak. Hmmm, I can’t be at the base, is there a hospital around here though? God I am kinda useless aren’t I… Still saved that pissing Sargent after what she said, why did I do that? Yeah because it’s my duty, still… what a bitch…_ Alexis was lost in thought as the doctor removed most of the burned tissue and melted suit, some parts he couldn’t get out. He then proceeded to sterilise all of her side before gently bandaging it up, it would be too difficult to complete a skin graft of that size with her own skin, and they didn’t have access to any other kind of cover. He untied the knot in her shirt and pulled it over the bandages and covered her with a thin blanket, keeping the rest of her warm.

_I wonder if there’s anyone near me, everything’s muffled. I hope they got 627, be a bit shit if they didn’t… they won’t worry too much about me, right? I don’t want to distract anyone… though you’ve been distracting Ghost for about five years. Maybe it could work with me and him; I still love Soap though… don’t I? Maybe not as much as I thought I did. Maybe we can go on a date or something and then see how I feel, Ghost is a great guy, I do love him… but I’m not in love with him. Why is everything so fucking complex… What’s that noise? I can hear! I hope I can wake up soon, it feels like I’ve been here for hours…_


	10. Chapter 10

Two helicopters landed and Ghost, Soap, Roach, and Price among the rest of the Task Force.

The doctor showed Price to her bed first, despite her height and muscle she looked small and delicate, covered with IV’s and breathing tubes. “The burns probably caused a lot more damage underneath; when she wakes up you can transfer her to a different medical unit, but that might take up to a couple of weeks, we’re going to keep her in the coma for now. She should wake up quickly when we lower the drug intake” the doctor told him.

“Is she in pain?” Price worried despite seeing how peaceful she looked in the bed.

“She has extensive nerve damage all down her left side, I doubt she can feel a thing” he didn’t look Price in the eyes.

Price walked away and knelt next to her and held her hand, “Fucks sake Alex, I’m gone for a while and you do this… Muppet”.

 _Price? Price is here!_ She focused as hard as she could, but didn’t move. _Fucks sake, just wake up!_

“Her heart rates up a bit, that’s always a good sign. Do you want me to show the others in?” the doctor asked.

“Yeah, that’s fine” Price nodded. The others came in, but Lucy stayed outside.

“Is she awake?”

_Roach too? Why won’t my eyes open?_

“Not yet, she’ll get there though” Price told him.

Ghost sat on the other side of her and held her bandaged hand, but Alexis couldn’t feel it.

Price watched him and then looked at Soap confused. They walked away from the others. “Alex and me aren’t together anymore, I thought she was dead and then I met Lucy. Alex only found us a few days ago.” Soap told him.

“Really? Well, are you two still ok working together?” Price looked at him.

“Yeah last mission was fine, apart from, well, this…” he said quietly.

“Well shit happens, if you two can deal with it then that’s what matters” Price headed back over to Alexis.

They stayed with her for an hour before the doctor came back “I need to check the burn again if that’s ok with you guys”.

“Do you need us to go?” Soap asked.

“It should be fine, just don’t touch” He said.

“Will it hurt her?” Roach stepped back. Ghost put her hand down and moved back a few paces.

“No” He undid the dressing on her side and arm, then dabbed at the cuts with a saline solution, making sure they wouldn’t let in infections.

_What are they doing? Everything’s quiet again._

The doctor finished cleaning her wounds, but didn’t dress it.

“Aren’t you going to bandage it?” Price asked.

“I think her skin should breathe for a while, it _might_ help” he then went to tend to the other patients. Ghost sat next to her but didn’t hold her hand; he waited for the doctor to bandage it up again.

_Why can’t I feel anything? I can feel Price holding my hand and someone sitting next to me on the right, I can barely feel my left…_

“I don’t understand? Why wouldn’t it hurt her, I don’t know about you guys but that looks fucking painful” Roach said looking at her.

Price sighed “The doc told me that her nerves have been damaged, he thinks she can’t feel anything over the burns”.

Ghost looked at her, she was motionless, and he had to fight hard to keep back the tears.

It was late evening when the doctor came back to dress the burns.

“Will they heal?” Ghost spoke for the first time since getting there.

“Yes and no. She will heal, but they will scar… it won’t look much different than it is now. It’s possible that she can regain some feeling, though I can’t guarantee it” He told him.

“Oh, ok then” He muttered.

“Look Ghost, she’s going to be here for a couple of weeks, you can’t stay with her all that time. We’ve got to get Price back and decide what to do next.” Soap told him.

He sighed “I know…can we come back after the next mission?”

“Sure we can mate” He patted his shoulder, and they all said goodbye to her.

Alexis had been asleep most of the day, and woke up shortly after the Task Force left. She tried to open her eyes, but her body was as unresponsive as before. _What’s wrong with me? Why is nothing working? Maybe I’m dead… No I heard Price and the others. Where are they now, I can’t hear anyone, I can’t feel any one. I guess they had to go…_


	11. Chapter 11

Alexis stayed comatose for the next 3 days. The doctor removed the rest of the infection prone, burned skin and it had slowly begun to heal without the skin graft. It was Thursday and the doctors decided that they could try and bring her out of the coma. Through the next two days they lowered her drug intake.

Throughout the day Alexis had slept, and woke up to talking, she didn’t hear what he said, but she prised her eyes in to tiny slits before opening them fully. She managed to prop herself up a bit against the pillow, and was met by two of the nurses.

She frowned at them and just tapped the tubes on her face. They understood what she had meant, and removed the ventilator; Alexis coughed as she pulled it out of her throat. “That thing is fucking nasty!” She said roughly, looking around she didn’t see any of the Task Force. One of the nurses went and got a doctor.

“It’s good to see you awake Alexis, how do you feel?” He asked her.

“I’m fucking knackered mate. Is it just the cuts? I can’t feel anything else” She said to him, his expression changed. “What’s wrong?” She looked at her arm and side, seeing the burns she gasped.

He handed her a mirror so she could see it properly, “You’ve gotten second and third degree burns all down your side, arm, and leg, I think it’s destroyed all those nerves. It’s possible that you might get some feeling back, but I can’t promise it… I’m sorry”.

Alexis stared at her reflection “What’s with the clothes?”

“The nurses had to cut you out of your wet suit; it had melted in to your skin” The doctor told her.

“It’ll never go back to normal, will it” She looked up at him.

“No”.

Alexis put the mirror down and looked at the end of her bed “Can I leave.”

“Not yet, your healing well even without a skin graft, you’re prone to infection at the moment. In a few days it won’t be quite as bad and then you can go, you will need to be in medical reach for a few days”.

“Don’t worry, I will” She tried to take off the IV lines but she couldn’t feel much of her fingers and couldn’t get a grip.

“We’ll sort that” He said moving her hand back, “Some of these will need to stay in though, ok?”

“Oh, do you think I can go on missions again after a few more days?” She already guessed the answer but she had to know from a professional.

“I don’t think that would be possible if you can’t feel your side” he told her softly.

She gave him a small smile “I thought so…”

“I’ll let them know you’re awake, they can pick you up soon, don’t worry” He left her alone.

A few days later Ghost came and collected her.


	12. Chapter 12

Ghost came over and held out his hand, Alexis took it and he helped her up. She lent on him as they walked out of the warehouse.

“You sure you’re ok?” He asked as she stumbled a bit.

“Just a bit dizzy, I haven’t walked around till’ now” She said holding his arm.

“Come here, I’ll carry you” He picked her up and took her to the helicopter. Ghost put her down and sat next to her “You gave us quite a scare there Alex, what happened?”

“Didn’t Lucy tell you?” She said confused.

“I want you to tell me” he held her good hand.

“Well she was by one of the gas containers, it was leaking. So I pushed her away, but there was a lot of smoke she didn’t see me, so she shot. It made the canister explode and I was just far too close to it. I couldn’t even feel the burn; I didn’t know it was that bad, I just saw the blood coming out of the cuts” She explained.

“Ok then, she didn’t mention that she shot the container”.

“Wait… So the rest of them think that it was bad timing or something?” She frowned.

“Basically, do you want me to tell them when we get back?” he asked.

“Can I tell them now?” She looked pissed off.

“Yeah you can use my radio, they’re all back at the base” He said handing it to her.

“Can I speak to all you guys for a minute?” She said down it, and was met by a chorus of yes’s, “I have just been informed that the _lovely_ Sargent Ross failed to mention to you that she was the one who shot the gas container.”

“It was an accident! I didn’t know it was you” Lucy said to her.

“Basic training should have taught you not to blindly shoot, and especially in to smoke.” Alexis told her.

“I… I know… I just panicked…” Lucy stuttered.                          

“These mistakes should not be happening. Captain MacTavish I formally request for Sargent Ross’s temporary suspension from missions, until we can see a significant improvement in both her basic and advanced skills” Alexis told him.

The radio stayed silent for a moment whilst Soap thought, he sighed before answering “Sargent Ross will be suspended from all missions effective immediately”.

Alexis heard Lucy shout at him, but turned off the radio. “If she wasn’t with Soap I wouldn’t have helped her at all” She muttered to Ghost.

“I can imagine, are you sure you’re ok?” He looked at her dressings.

“No…” She touched his face with her burnt hand, “I can’t even feel your mask…” Her voice shook and eyes glistened with tears.

“Hey, it’ll be ok, you heard the doctor, you might get some feeling back” He pulled her in to his chest.

She didn’t answer but hugged him back, the tears streaming down her cheeks.

“No, Alex please don’t, you’ll make me cry and it was hard enough not to before” He rested his head on hers.

“I’m sorry… you guys didn’t worry too much when you went to the Gulag, did you?” She sniffed.

“I think they were all a lot more concerned than what they showed, everyone was distracted, and in the mission we just did” he said quietly.

“What about you?”

“I thought that I had lost you again…” He said after a while and wiped the tears off her face “How about you?”

“I was awake in my head for all that time, and I thought about a lot of things” She told him.

“What did you think about?”

“Just some stuff, still haven’t come to a decision yet though, but don’t worry, you’ll be the first I tell” She smiled a little.

“Alright then, I like it when you smile” He smiled back.

“I like it when I smile too” She laughed.

Ghost rolled his eyes but smiled at her, “Do you want my jacket? You look cold”.

“Na, it’s just my feet which are a bit chilly, but I’m sure that I can manage” She wiggled her toes.

“Well, ok then. If you get cold, tell me. Ok?” He said sternly.

“Yes sir” she mocked “Do you have any water? I feel pretty thirsty.”

“Uhhh, yeah, I hope this is enough” He handed her his water.

“Thanks, where are we going now then?” She said through sips.

“We’re going back to base.”

“Back to England?” She asked.

“No that’s too far away, there’s one an hour away near the Russian border, its safe enough so don’t worry” He laughed.

“I didn’t even know we had a base out here. Well thanks I feel much better now” She said sarcastically.


	13. Chapter 13

They arrived at the base and Alexis walked out of the helicopter with a slight limp. Ghost followed close behind and they went to the billets. He handed her some socks and boots, and gently draped a jacket over her shoulders.

“You don’t need to do that you know” Alexis said as he gave her the jacket.

“I know, but I want to.” He held her bandaged hand and looked upset.

“I’m not going to get hurt any more… You know that they won’t let me fight if I can’t feel half of myself” She focused and squeezed his hand, but it was weak.

“If you can use it then why can’t you fight with us?” they started to head to see the doctor.

“I don’t know how much pressure I put on things when I grip, if I can’t hold things properly then there’s not much I can do” She said following him.

Ghost frowned but couldn’t argue with her explanation.

The doctor checked over Alexis “As you’ve already started healing, we’ll hold off on the skin transplant for now. You may need one on some of your arm, but we’ll just keep it clean and covered for now.”

“Alright, is it ok for me to go?” She asked.

“That should be fine, you’ll need to come back tomorrow as well” He helped Alexis up and she walked over to Ghost.

“Was everything ok?” he asked as he saw her.

“Yeah, they won’t do a graft just yet, but I need to go back tomorrow to make sure it’s clean and stuff. Can we get something to eat, I’m pretty hungry” She gave him a quick hug.

“Oh ok then, me to”. They got to the mess hall and met Roach, Price, Soap and Lucy.

Alexis saw Price and ran over to him shouting his name “Price!”

He turned around to be met by Alexis who then gave him a hug, he gingerly hugged her back, making sure he didn’t put too much pressure on her burns.

“I missed you so much!” She smiled to him.

“Me to Alex! I didn’t know you were back yet” Price smiled, and then looked at all of the dressings on her, and his eyes clouded with sadness.

“I’m fine old man, no need to worry about me” she laughed and sat down next to Roach.

“Your one tough shit, you know” Roach said nudging her.

“Hell yeah mate” She gave him a small shove in return.

Ghost came back a few minutes later and gave Alexis a sandwich. “Thanks wench…” She smirked, and the rest of the team laughed, except Soap. _I remember when she used to say that to me… now it’s her and Ghost, I should have chosen her over Lucy…_ he thought as he watched them.

Alexis caught his eye and looked confused. Once she’d finished eating she went and spoke to Soap. She took his sleeve and pulled him outside “What’s wrong?” she prompted.

He couldn’t look her in the eye so opted for staring at his feet “I just remembered you said the same thing to me, ages ago”.

“I’m sorry; I’m not trying to hurt you…” She mumbled.

“I know but what is going on with you and Ghost?” He felt as awkward talking to her as he used to when they first met.

“We’re just friends” She lied to him and herself.

“Do you really expect me to believe that Alex? I’ve seen the way he looks at you” He scuffed his boots on the gravel.

“He’s always been a good friend to me… nothing’s going on… and I’ve seen the way you look at Lucy and me” She wasn’t too comfortable talking about Ghost with him.

He sighed and was obviously not satisfied with that answer, but was taken of guard at what she said after “What do you mean the way I look at you two?”

“You don’t look at her like Ghost looks at me, it’s like you don’t even want to be with her. And the way you look at me, you never smile like you used too, you always look upset” She quickly rambled.

“If I’m honest with you, I don’t want to be with her, I never stopped loving you…” He whispered still avoiding her gaze.

Alexis looked distraught “Why did you stay with her then? I was right there John you could have told me any time”.

“She would have been hurt too much… I thought that you would have hated me…” his voice shook.

“I could never hate you… I really loved you, and now… I can’t do this… I think that you should go back to your girlfriend…” She turned away before he could see the tears lining her eyes.

Soap lingered, debating whether to follow her or not. He sighed and went back inside and sat by himself. Alexis sat on the steps to the shooting range.


	14. Chapter 14

“Hey Soap where’s Alex, the General needs her for something, he’s sending a helicopter” Price asked him.

“I don’t know, get Ghost to tell her, I don’t think she’ll want to see me for a while…” he sulked.

“Well ok then…” Price walked over to Ghost feeling confused.

Alexis looked up to see Ghost looking down at her.

“What happened with Soap?” He said sitting next to her.

“Nothing, just sorting some stuff out…” she muttered.

“If you want you can tell me later. And the Generals sending a helicopter for you, he wants you for something” he told her.

“Really? Why would he need me, I don’t think we’ve ever met” She rested her head on his shoulder.

“He didn’t say, but you might be gone for a few days, so you would have missed our next mission anyway” he put his arm around her and pulled her closer.

“Oh, well just make sure you stay safe…”

He smiled a little “I’ll come back, don’t you worry”.

“Thank you and you know I said that I had a lot to think about?” She smiled as she looked up at him.

“Yeah, what about it?”

“Do you want to go out for a drink sometime?” She smiled at his reaction.

“Just us?” he looked really surprised, but Alexis just nodded and he hugged her in response.

About ten minutes later General Shepherd’s helicopter arrived.

“Captain, if you would like to come with me, there’s someone I want you to meet” He said walking over to her and Ghost.

“Yes Sir” She said “Good luck on the mission tomorrow, I’ll see you soon” She hugged Ghost and gave him a light kiss on his cheek. She then walked with Shepherd to the helicopter. Once on Alexis sat down next to a young man she didn’t recognize.


	15. Chapter 15

“Captain this is Jonathan Irons, he owns the company ATLAS.” Shepherd told her. Irons held out his left hand, forcing Alexis to try and shake it with her burned one.

“It’s nice to meet you Mr Irons, but I don’t see why I need to be here” Alexis turned back to Shepherd.

“You are a military asset who belongs to me, and I have decided to sell you to ATLAS” Shepherd put bluntly.

“You can’t sell me, what the fuck?!” Alexis snarled at him.

“Actually, he already has, as of now you are ATLAS property, and we have some big plans for you” Irons told her.

She fumbled for her radio but was handcuffed by one of the other ATLAS soldiers “Why me?”

“You have no family, no one will remember you. You’re a fighter, which is just what we need. If it accepts you then you won’t remember anything anyway… that’s what we found with the other test subjects, but it did tear apart their mind shortly afterwards.”

“ _WHAT?!_ You can’t just do this, what about the Task Force they’ll remember me!” She cried.

“They’ll all be dead by tomorrow so they won’t need to know anything” Shepherd laughed.

Alexis was too shocked to speak and stayed silent for the rest of the journey, and again when they transferred her to the plane. _Ghost… one of the nicest people I’ll ever meet, I would do anything for him… I guess I do love him, why didn’t I tell him that? Price… the man who saved me, he will always be my family. Roach… my best friend, I never told him how much I missed him. Soap… no matter what, you and Ghost will be in my heart, forever. They can’t die; he can’t kill them… Can he? I can’t forget them, no matter what they will always be with me…_

“Well, what do you think of ATLAS?” Irons prompted her as they walked through some big gates and past a couple of warehouses.

“It’s nothing special, what do you even do here?” She said quietly.

“We are a military company; countries can hire our soldiers to fight for them... a superpower for hire if you will. It will expand, we are getting bigger every day; progress no matter how small, is still progress.” He led her to what looked like an infirmary, but inside it was filled with metal appliances. “These are Exosuits, we’re still developing them. With any luck you will never need to wear one”.

“Why not?” Alexis was confused and anxious.

“You’ll see, it’s still a prototype… We need some of your DNA to try and make your body not reject it” He steered her to a small containment room that was heavily guarded. Inside there was only one person and he was dressed in a hazmat suit.

Irons left her there and watched from behind the large window. The hazmat man took a sample of her blood and tissue and put it in to a small vial.

“What’s that?” Alexis asked, starting to shake in the chair.

“This is Blacklight, it’s a virus… with any luck it should accept you… and not kill you” he explained emptying the vial in to a syringe. The sample of tissue he took had been dissolved in a matter of seconds.

Alexis started to panic, and two of the soldiers were sent in to hold her down, she protested and tried to get free, but it wasn’t enough.

She was injected with the virus and all she felt was pain. They let her go as she withered around in the seat holding her head, blood started to pour out of her nose and mouth as she coughed and spluttered. The soldiers and the hazmat man quickly left the room avoiding any contact with her.

The virus started reconstructing her body, cell by cell; her biomass feeding the virus as it replicated the still-living matter it had infected. Her irises went a vibrant green and her hair turned white. The scars on her face and body started to disappear, as well as her burn under its dressing. She cried in agony as the virus took over her body and mind, covering all she could remember in a cloak of fog. She collapsed in the pool of her blood.

She opened her eyes to see Irons standing over her and he said with a smile “Welcome to ATLAS Blacklight…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Stay tuned for the next installment of Alexis's/Blacklights story, i hope you liked it and that this was a surprising ending :D  
> For those who don't know the Blacklight Virus is from the game Prototype, if you want to know more about it and have a small idea of what might happen I'd go and check it out.


End file.
